


Someone Who Doesn't Belong

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, This did not go as planned, Tumblr Prompt, panicking!Kara, protective!Astra, protective!Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat returns from a meeting to find someone who doesn't belong sitting at Kara's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Doesn't Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go at all the way I intended for it to but I hope that it acceptably fits the prompt it was written for.

Cat Grant exits her private elevator to find someone who doesn’t belong seated at Kara’s desk, “Can I help you?” she questions, eyeing the silver streak of hair at the dark haired woman’s temple with mild distaste.

The woman smiles, “You must be Ms. Grant,” her eyes roam freely over Cat’s body, “I’m Kara’s aunt. Alex sent me to check on her.”

“Well she shouldn’t have,” Kara says from Cat’s office doorway. “I’ll just show my aunt -”

“To my office,” Cat says after glancing at her phone and seeing she missed a call from Alex during her meeting downstairs.

Kara sighs, “Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Inside the office the three make their way to the balcony and Cat looks to Kara, “Care to explain why Alex called me and sent your aunt to check on you.”

Kara shakes her head and curls into the farthest chair on the balcony, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Kara.”

The younger Kryptonian turns angry eyes on her aunt, “How can you say that? This could kill her, Aunt Astra, that thing could kill her.”

“That thing is a child, little one, your child.”

“And because of it I may lose Alex.”

Cat has moved to Kara’s side and slowly takes the younger blonde into her arms, rocking them slightly as Kara begins to sob. Cat’s gaze moves to Astra, “Tell me what is going on. Alex never calls unless Kara can’t make it back to work, which clearly she shouldn’t be.”

“Alex is pregnant,” Kara supplies. She sighs, “We didn’t anticipate Kryptonian and human biology being so closely related. This thing is so much stronger than Alex though, it already possesses Kryptonian strength, its littering her body with bruises, breaking bones. I want it gone, it's too dangerous and could kill Alex. But Alex won’t hear it.”

“Because its your child, Kara, half you and half Alex, think about if you were pregnant and Alex was demanding you get rid of the baby.”

Kara glares, “If I was pregnant we wouldn’t be having this conversation because I could handle the baby’s kicks and punches.”

Cat sighs, they’re getting nowhere fast. Thens he has an idea, not the best one, mind, but the only one they’ve really got, “Kryptonite.”

“What?” Astra questions but Kara looks like Cat has found the solution to World Peace.

“You are brilliant,” Kara tells Cat, kissing her cheek and then zooming away after changing at super speed.

Astra sits down on the couch beside Cat, “Clearly my niece understands your thinking, care to explain it to me.”

Considering the woman beside her carefully Cat lifts the small bowl of jelly beans Kara has begun leaving on the balcony, “Kryptonite weakens a Kryptonian,” she says carefully, “therefore it stands to reason that it will weaken a child that is half-Kryptonian.”

“Kara -”

“I never said the plan was perfect but it will give all of you time to figure out something more permanent.”

Sighing the Kryptonian lets her head fall back and her eyes fall shut, “I’ve failed her so many ways and now this.”

“Did you know Kara could get Alex pregnant?”

“Of course not,” the other woman says, “if I had I certainly would have told them. Helped them find a way to protect against it.”

Cat nods, “What will happen?”

“I don’t know. I will do whatever I have to in order to help Kara and Alex.”

“You’ll let me know if there’s anything I can do to help?”

Astra nods, “I will,” she tilts her head, “perhaps over dinner on Friday?”

The smile that slowly curls Cat’s lip is more sweet than predatory, an unusual occurrence, “I could be inclined to meet for dinner.”

“I shall pick you up at seven.” She grins, leans towards Cat, “Wear something warm and perhaps a scarf for your hair.”

“Why?”

Astra presses a kiss to Cat’s cheek, “I intend to take you flying.”

Cat’s grin widens, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt: Astra/Cat first meeting/first moments of attraction before they went on a date. Who asked who is up to you


End file.
